Hamilton Cast and Characters Watch Hamilton
by Hamilton is life
Summary: When Lin-Manuel Miranda and Jonathan Groff's daughter Tiana finds a way to get the founding fathers and friends to the twenty-first centry they call all of there friends.
1. The Miranda's

**A/N: This is my first story so bear with me.(Are you aware that we're making history.) Before we begin I would like to mention that the real relationships with the actors are completely thrown out the window. This is what I wish could happen IRL. None of this actally did.**

 **All of the characters were pulled out right after Non-stop.**

 **I don't own any of these characters/people except Tiana. Who is based off of me.**

 **Enjoy!!!**

"Dad!" I shouted up the stairs.

"What is it Princess?!" My dad called back.

"Get Daddy and come down to the basement please!" I asked

"Okay!" Both of my fathers came running down the stairs

"Hey, Tiana." My daddy said kissing my for head

"Hey, Daddy" I smiled back

It's not average to have 2 fathers, but I do. Yeah, I am adopted. I don't care. Most people think my dads make a cute couple. You may have heard of them. Lin-Manuel Miranda and Jonathan Groff. Well now it's Jonathan Miranda, but you get the picture.

Some people find it confusing. Well it was brought upon me at a young age so I didn't have to struggle. Jonathan is Daddy while Lin is Dad. It's not that hard.

"What do you need, my young frog kisser?" Dad asked. He makes it very clear that I am named after princess Tiana from 'The princess and the frog'. He loves Disney. He also named my big brother, Sebastian, after the crab from 'The Little Mermaid'.

Sebastian is off on a scholarship at Kings college. He just turned 18. He's 10 years older than me. That makes me 8 years old, but my mind is older. I get that from Dad.

"I need you to call all of your Hamilton cast mates. Renee, Daveed, Leslie, all of them. Tell them the rehearsal has been moved to here." I said

"Why?" Daddy asked

"I found a way to get the founding fathers in this room with us." I told them. They both just stared at me.

"GO!!!!!" I shouted

They both got up to call their friends without another word to anyone else. Wow I loved my dads.

 **A/N: Thank you so much for reading this. I don't have much of a life so another chapter should be up soon. The next chapter should be alot longer. Just wanted to give you a word of warning. I hope you like it.**

 **The story should be good so just you wait.**

 **(Sorry for all the Hamilton quotes. It's kinda my thing.)**


	2. Extended Family

"Yo, Lin Jr." Yelled Okieriete Onaodowan, Oak, from across the room. He calls me Lin Jr. and calls Sebastion Jonathan Jr.

"What's up Oak?" I asked. Everyone is now sitting around the T.V. in the basement. Dad was sitting in the arm chair closest to me with Daddy sitting on his lap. Dad was talking to Daveed on the couch next to him. Daddy was talking to Renee who was sitting next to Daveed.

"Me and Les here were wondering how your going to get the founding fathers in here?" He asked pointing to Leslie next to him on the love seat. Next to Renee was Anthony. On Anthony's lap was Jasmine. On the next couch was Christopher and Phillipa.

"Don't worry about it." I said standind from my spot on the counter. "Hey guys! I know everyone was expecting a normal rehearsal, but I have something special. I am going to get the people you play in here to watch the filmed version of the musical. You are finally gonna get to know what they think." Everyone seemed a bit confused. "Don't worry about the science behind it. Just sit back relax."

"Where are the snacks." Anthony asked. Completely off topic, as usual. "I ordered some snacks and until then you know all where the fridge is."

"No!" Dad shouted "You can't raid the fridge I just cleaned it."

"You say that as if it was gonna stay clean in the first place." Daddy said winking at me.

After everybody got their snacks and the other snacks were delivered it was time to explain the rules. Dad stood up. "Here is the plan. When Tiana gets them in here they are all going to be shocked. So whoever you play you will go up to them and explain everything. Jaz, Dav, and Oak you will have to calm down 2 people. Anthony just calm Laurens cause Philip will be a baby. It may take a while, but once everybody has calmed. We will begin the musical."

I looked over at all my parents' friends and realized that they are more like family to me. Renee and Philipa like mothers. Jaz like a sister. Dav, Anthony, and Oak like brothers. Chris being another Dad. I may have only 2 dads, but I have a full family in this room.

"Is everyone ready?" I asked realizing they were waiting for me.

"Yeah!" Everyone yelled at the same time.

I took a deep breath and snapped my fingers and there was a blinding white light. When I could see again there were 15 people and 2 babies standing or being held in the center of the room. Everybody froze. Then the people in the center of the room screamed. Then everyone else joined in.


	3. Attendance

**A/N: Hi, everyone. Thank you so much for the reviews. They really inspired me to keep writing. I think I will post 1 to 2 chapters a day. They will usually come in the afternoon because I have school. Enjoy!!!!**

"Are one of you pesants gonna tell me what the hell is going on?" King George asked seemingly annoyed.

"Um...Uh...the plan...the plan." Daddy studdered. Having heard him the room jumped into action. Everyone explaining things, except Dad.

"You alright?" I asked Dad. "Alexander is going to be the most confused."

"What if they hate it?" He asked. "I spent all these years trying to tell their story. What if they think it is the worst possible way ever?"

"Ok, who are you and what have you done with my strong and confident dad?" I asked. He chuckled. "Alexander Hamilton was always obsessed with his legacy. All you did was keep it alive. Now go help that poor man." He ran off.

It took an hour or so to calm everybody down, but once they were calm we could finally introduce ourselves. "I will call attendence to make sure everyone is here. Aaron Burr and Leslie Odom Jr." I stated

"Here!" They both shouted simultaneously.

"Alexander Hamilton and Lin-Manuel Miranda." I called

"Present" They both shouted from the corner.

"Elizabeth Hamilton and Philipa Soo."

"Here!" They both said softly.

"Angelica Schuyler and Renee Elise Goldsberry."

"Here." Said Renee

"I am married you know." Angelica snapped

"Right, sorry, Angelica Schuyler Church." I apologized

"Mhm. I'm here."

"Peggy Schuyler and Jasmine Cephas Jones and Mariah Renolds."

"Here." They all whispered

"Not that I know why." I heard Mariah sigh

"Hercules Mulligan and O...O...Oak and James Madison."

"Here!" Hercules and Oak shouted

"Here" James coughed from next to Jefferson.

"Marquis de Lafayette and Daveed Diggs and Thomas Jefferson."

"Here"

"Yo"

"ici" Half the room looked confused.

"He said here" Dad, Alex, and I translated

"George Washington and Christopher Jackson"

"At your service."

"Present"

"John Laurens and Anthony Ramos and Philip Hamilton"

"Yo!" John and Anthony answered

"Philip is here." Eliza answered for the baby

"Finally, King George the third and Jonathan Miranda."

"Took long enough. You pesant." The king snooted

"Here" Daddy said stuffing chips down his throat.

"Is there anyone I didn't call?" I asked ignoring the king's comment.

"Little Theodosia Burr was not called." Burr spoke up. Holding his own daughter close.

"Oh that's because she is not physically in the musical, but she is mentioned." I answered. Aaron looked slightly disappointed. "Any other questions?"

"Who in their right mind would write a musical about Hamilton instead of me?" King George asked

"In case you haven't noticed, you lost the war. Hamilton here helped fight against you so I say who ever wrote this was pretty goddamn smart!" Washington yelled

"I am that person." Dad spoke up "Any more questions before we start the musical?"

"Yeah, one more. Who is the master here and why are the slaves aloud in the house" The whole cast flinched

"Um...Yeah, slaves are actually illegal." Chris answered

"Really? Yes, all my writing pays off." Laurens celebrated. The king just looked suprised and angry.

"Now if that's all the questions we can beginning." I said turning on the T.V.


	4. Alexander Hamilton

**A/N: We can finally get to the musical. What will everyone think? Will they all hate Lin? Let's find out.**

 **I'm trying to get the dialogue spread evenly among the characters, but if you find that one or two characters don't talk very much just let me know.**

 **Enjoy!!!!!**

"Finally, someone to tell my story." Alexander whispered to keep from waking Philip in his lap.

"Just when I thought his head couldn't get any bigger." Aaron whispered over Theodosia

"Is everyone ready?" Dav asked, silencing everyone. Everybody nodded thier heads. "Cool, Jaz press play." The music for the first song began to play. I could just see my god father, Alex Lacamoire, directing the singersingers and the orchestra.

[Aaron Burr]How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore and a

"Really Burr, first line?" Alexander yelled

Scotsman, dropped in the middle of a forgotten

Spot in the Caribbean by providence, impoverished, in squalor

"I wouldn't say forgotten" He pouted

Grow up to be a hero and a scholar?

[John Laurens]

The ten-dollar Founding Father without a father

"They finally put your face on the money" Peggy smiled at her brother in law.

Got a lot farther by working a lot harder

By being a lot smarter

By being a self-starter

By fourteen, they placed him in charge of a trading charter

"Isn't fourteen a little too young to be in charge of a whole trading charter?" Jefferson asked

"Nice to meet you too Mr. Jefferson." Hamilton said sarcastically

[Thomas Jefferson]

And every day while slaves were being slaughtered and carted

Away across the waves, he struggled and kept his guard up

Inside, he was longing for something to be a part of

The brother was ready to beg, steal, borrow, or barter

"Isn't stealing against the law? Some lawyer you must be." Jefferson said giving Alexander the stink eye.

[James Madison]

Then a hurricane came, and devastation reigned

Our man saw his future drip, dripping down the drain

Put a pencil to his temple, connected it to his brain

And he wrote his first refrain, a testament to his pain

"Alexander, mon ami, why didn't you tell me about your struggles?" Laf asked Alex with pitty.

"Cause I didn't want your pitty, and I still don't." Alex said crossing his arms.

[Burr]

Well, the word got around, they said, "This kid is insane, man."

Took up a collection just to send him to the mainland

"Get your education, don't forget from whence you came, and

The world's gonna know your name. What's your name, man?"

[Alexander Hamilton]

Alexander Hamilton

My name is Alexander Hamilton

And there's a million things I haven't done

But just you wait, just you wait...

[Eliza Hamilton]

When he was ten his father split, full of it, debt-ridden

Two years later, see Alex and his mother bed-ridden

Half-dead sittin' in their own sick, the scent thick

[Full Company except Hamilton (whispering)]

And Alex got better but his mother went quick

All the historical figures gasped in shock. Except Alexander.

[George Washington (Company)]

Moved in with a cousin,

"He still has family." Angelica sighed. Everyone else following suit.

"Wait..." Alex paused

the cousin committed suicide

"There it is." Alex said while the other historicals gasped

Left him with nothin' but ruined pride, something new inside

A voice saying, "Alex, you gotta fend for yourself."

He started retreatin' and readin' every treatise on the shelf

[Burr (Company)]

There would've been nothin' left to do

For someone less astute

He would've been dead or destitute

Without a cent of restitution

Started workin', clerkin' for his late mother's landlord

Tradin' sugar cane and rum and all the things he can't afford

Scammin' for every book he can get his hands on

"Again, that's against the law. This should be enough evidence for Washington to fire you." Jefferson stated.

"Ha!" Yelled Chris, Washington, Hamilton and Daddy.

Plannin' for the future see him now as he stands on (ooh...)

The bow of a ship headed for a new land

In New York you can be a new man

[Company (Hamilton)]

In New York you can (just you wait) be a new man

In New York you can (just you wait) be a new man

In New York you can be a new man

[Women]In New York

[Men]New York

[Hamilton]Just you wait!

[Company]

Alexander Hamilton (Alexander Hamilton)

We are waiting in the wings for you (waiting in the wings for you)

You could never back down

You never learned to take your time!

"Ain't that the truth." muttered Burr

Oh, Alexander Hamilton (Alexander Hamilton)

When America sings for you

Will they know what you overcame?

Will they know you rewrote the game?

The world will never be the same, oh

[Burr]

The ship is in the harbor now

See if you can spot him ([Men]Just you wait)

Another immigrant

Comin' up from the bottom ([Company]Just you wait)

His enemies destroyed his rep

America forgot him

[Mulligan/Madison and Lafayette/Jefferson]

We fought with him

"True!" Laf and Herc yelled

[Laurens/Philip]

Me? I died for him

"WHAT!?" Alexander screamed. Waking up both Philip and Theodosia. "Either Laurens or Philip is gonna die... for me? Or both."

[Washington]

Me? I trusted him

"Still do. "Washington nodded.

[Eliza and Angelica and Peggy/Maria]

Me? I loved him

All eyes were on either Angelica, Peggy, or Maria.

[Burr]

And me? I'm the damn fool that shot him

All eyes automatically went to Burr.

[Company]

There's a million things I haven't done

But just you wait!

[Burr]

What's your name, man?

[Company]

Alexander Hamilton!

Eliza broke into tears and the rest of the room went crazy. I froze for the longest period of time thinking of an action plan. There was only one man who could calm this storm.

"Call Lac" I yelled. Daddy knowing exactly what I was thinking had already called. My godfather is on his way.

 **A/N:**

 **Thank you so much for reading. Sorry I'm a little late. This chapter gave me trouble so it wasn't too good.**


	5. Uncle Lac

"Are you okay?" Oak asked Eliza who was now lying on the floor crying

"No, she is not okay! She just found out that her son is gonna die for her husband, and that her husband will get shot by his best friend!" Angelica answered for her sister.

"Not to mention her sister is in love with her husband." Aaron added with no emotion

"Shut up Aaron! Peggy was singing too!" Angelica shouted. Peggy looked so confused. She doesn't love Alexander.

"It wasn't Peggy. It was Mariah" Dad finally spoke up.

"WHO?!" Asked half the room.

"Me." Said Mariah speaking up for the first time since attendence.

"Who are you, common pesant?" Asked King George.

"To be perfectly honest I don't know." Mariah shrugged.

"What's wrong?!" asked Lac busting through the door. With out hesitation he immediately went to comfort Eliza. He didn't bother to ask how or why all of these historical figures got into his friends basement.

After about 2 hours of Eliza crying she finally calmed down thanks to Lac. He knows how to deal with people. Thank goodness for that.

"Lin, what did you do?" Lac asked.

"Hey, it wasn't me." Dad raised his hands in defense

"It was me, Uncle Lac." I said

"Yeah right, an 8 year old can get these people in here."

"HEY! My mind is older." I shouted back

"Okay...Okay...Hit play." Lac sat down

Once everyone was slightly more settled we began the second song.

 **A/N:**

 **Sorry this was a short one. The next one will be longer, I promise.**


	6. Aaron Burr, Sir

At this point the room was kind of one sided. Everyone was on the left side of the room either cowering from Burr or comforting the Hamilton family.

Burr and Theodosia were the only ones on the right side of the room. As the music for the next song began I went over to the right side of the room. Everyone was staring at me as I sat next to Burr and Theo. I didn't care.

[Company]

1776\. New York City.

"Hey, that's the year I met my friends!" Hamilton shouted from the corner with his family. Burr kind of just frowned.[Hamilton]

Pardon me. Are you Aaron Burr, sir?

[Burr]

That depends. Who's asking?

[Hamilton]

Oh, well, sure, sir

I'm Alexander Hamilton, I'm at your service, sir

I have been looking for you

"A law breaker and a stalker." Jefferson muttered. Madison busted out laughing, which then turned into a coughing fit.[Burr]

I'm getting nervous

[Hamilton]

Sir…

I heard your name at Princeton. I was seeking an accelerated course of study when I got sort of out of sorts with a buddy of yours. I may have punched him. It's a blur, sir. He handles the financials?

[Burr]

You punched the bursar

[Hamilton]

Yes!

"Son!" Washington yelled in shock.

"I'm not your son!" Hamilton smirked. My Dad smiledI wanted to do what you did. Graduate in two, then join the revolution. He looked at me like I was stupid, I'm not stupid.

"Are you sure about that?" Jefferson muttered. This caused another one of Madison's laughing/coughing fits.So how'd you do it? How'd you graduate so fast?

[Burr]

It was my parents' dying wish before they passed

[Hamilton]

You're an orphan. Of course! I'm an orphan

God, I wish there was a war!

Then we could prove that we're worth more

Than anyone bargained for…

"Are you crazy?" King George asked"Just a little bit." Hamilton smiled[Burr]

Can I buy you a drink?

"How's that gonna help?" King George asked[Hamilton]

That would be nice

[Burr]

While we're talking, let me offer you some free advice

"He needs it." Jefferson saidTalk less

"HA!!!" All of the historical figures shouted.[Hamilton]

What?

[Burr]

Smile more

[Hamilton]

Huh

[Burr]

Don't let them know what you're against or what you're for

[Hamilton]

You can't be serious

[Burr]

You wanna get ahead?

[Hamilton]

Yes

[Burr]

Fools who run their mouths off wind up dead

[Laurens]

Yo yo yo yo yo!

What time is it?

[Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan]

Show time!

[Burr]

Like I said…

"HEY!!!!!"Shouted Laurens, Laf, and Mulligan. Playfully throwing pillows at Burr. This made Theodosia giggle which caused Burr to smile.[Laurens]

Show time! Show time! Yo!

I'm John Laurens in the place to be!

A two pints o' Sam Adams, but I'm workin' on three, uh!

Those redcoats don't want it with me!

'Cause I will pop chick-a pop these cops 'til I'm free!

"Pop chick-a pop?" Laf asked. Laurens just shrugged.[Lafayette]

Oui oui, mon ami, je m'appelle Lafayette!

The Lancelot of the revolutionary set!

I came from afar just to say "Bonsoir!"

Tell the King "Casse toi!" Who's the best?

C'est moi!

"Huh?" Asked half the room.

"He said:

Yes yes, my friend, my name is Lafayette!

The Lancelot of the revolutionary set!

I came from afar just to say 'Good evening!'

Tell the King 'Break up!' Who's the best?

It's me!" I spoke up

"How in the world did you know that?" Renee asked.

"I'm actually fluent in 4 languages. English, Spanish, French, and Latin." I shrugged

"Really? Say King George is awesome in French." The king ordered

"Jamais dans ma vie." I said. Laf and Dad, the only other people who speak French, smiled.

"She said: Never in my life." Laf told the room. King George frowned.[Mulligan]

Brrrah brraaah! I am Hercules Mulligan

Up in it, lovin' it, yes I heard ya mother said, "Come again?"

[Lafayette and Laurens]

Ayyyyy

[Mulligan]

Lock up ya daughters and horses, of course

It's hard to have intercourse over four sets of corsets…

[Lafayette]

Wow

"Wow is right." Daddy laughed. I, being an 8 year old, just sat there confused. "When you're older princess." Daddy said still laughing.[Laurens]

No more sex, pour me another brew, son!

Let's raise a couple more…

[Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan]

To the revolution!

[Laurens]

Well, if it ain't the prodigy of Princeton college!

[Mulligan]

Aaron Burr!

[Laurens]

Give us a verse, drop some knowledge!

[Burr]

Good luck with that: you're takin' a stand

You spit. I'mma sit. We'll see where we land.

[Lafayette/Mulligan]

Boooo!

[Laurens]

Burr, the revolution's imminent. What do you stall for?

[Hamilton]

If you stand for nothing, Burr, what'll you fall for?

"Oooh" Sighed the whole room.[Mulligan/Lafayette/Laurens]

Ooh

Who you?

Who you?

Who are you?

[Mulligan/Lafayette/Laurens]

Ooh, who is this kid? What's he gonna do?

Nobody spoke, but before I new it Burr was surrounded by friends again. My work here is done.


	7. My Shot

The music for the next song immediately started. This one took my dad the longest to write. One of my favorites.

[Hamilton]I am not throwing away my shot!

I am not throwing away my shot!

Hey yo, I'm just like my country

I'm young, scrappy and hungry

And I'm not throwing away my shot!

I'mma get a scholarship to King's College

I prob'ly shouldn't brag, but dang, I amaze and astonish

"So much for not bragging." Jefferson rolled his eyes.The problem is I got a lot of brains but no polish

I gotta holler just to be heard

With every word, I drop knowledge!

I'm a diamond in the rough, a shiny piece of coal

Tryin' to reach my goal. My power of speech: unimpeachable

Only nineteen but my mind is older

These New York City streets get colder, I shoulder

Ev'ry burden, ev'ry disadvantage

I have learned to manage, I don't have a gun to brandish

I walk these streets famished

The plan is to fan this spark into a flame

But damn, it's getting dark, so let me spell out the name

"You don't have to! It was repeated so many times in the first song I'm kind of sick of it." King George muttered.I am the

[Hamilton/Lafayette/Mulligan/Laurens]

A-L-E-X-A-N-D

E-R—we are meant to be…

[Hamilton]

A colony that runs independently

Meanwhile, Britain keeps shittin' on us endlessly

Essentially, they tax us relentlessly

Then King George turns around, runs a spending spree

"Hey!" Yelled the kingHe ain't ever gonna set his descendants free

So there will be a revolution in this century

Enter me!

[Lafayette/Mulligan/Laurens]

(He says in parentheses)

[Hamilton]

Don't be shocked when your hist'ry book mentions me

I will lay down my life if it sets us free

Eventually, you'll see my ascendancy

[Hamilton (Laurens)]

And I am not throwing away

My shot (My shot)

I am not throwing away

My shot (My shot)

Hey yo, I'm just like my country

I'm young, scrappy and hungry

And I'm not throwing away my shot (And I'm not throwing away my shot)

[Hamilton/Mulligan/Laurens/Lafayette]

I am not throwing away my shot

I am not throwing away my shot

Hey yo, I'm just like my country

I'm young, scrappy and hungry

And I'm not throwing away my shot

It's time to take a shot!

[Lafayette]

I dream of life without a monarchy

The unrest in France will lead to 'onarchy?

'Onarchy? How you say, how you say, oh, 'Anarchy'!

When I fight, I make the other side panicky

With my

Laf blushed remembering how bad he was at English.[Hamilton/Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan]

Shot!

[Mulligan]

Yo, I'm a tailor's apprentice

And I got y'all knuckleheads in loco parentis

"What's a loco parentis?" Jaz asked me

"Um... it's latin for 'place of a parent'" I shrugged.

I'm joining the rebellion 'cause I know it's my chance

To socially advance, instead of sewin' some pants!

I'm gonna take a

[Hamilton/Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan]

Shot!

[Laurens]

But we'll never be truly free

Until those in bondage have the same rights as you and me

You and I. Do or die. Wait till I sally in

On a stallion with the first black battalion

"Yeah right." Jefferson muttered. I had to hold back Dad from attacking Jefferson.

Have another

[Hamilton/Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan]

Shot!

[Burr]

Geniuses, lower your voices

You keep out of trouble and you double your choices

"Your such a party pooper" Angelica giggled.

I'm with you, but the situation is fraught

You've got to be carefully taught:

If you talk, you're gonna get shot!

[Hamilton]

Burr, check what we got

Mister Lafayette, hard rock like Lancelot

"Yeah!" Yelled Laf.I think your pants look hot

"Oh yeah!" Yelled Herc.Laurens, I like you a lot

"Who doesn't!" Laurens smiled.Let's hatch a plot blacker than the kettle callin' the pot...

What are the odds the gods would put us all in one spot

Poppin' a squat on conventional wisdom, like it or not

A bunch of revolutionary manumission abolitionists?

Give me a position, show me where the ammunition is!

By now everyone was staring at me for rapping so loudly.Oh, am I talkin' too loud?

Sometimes I get over excited, shoot off at the mouth

I never had a group of friends before

I promise that I'll make y'all proud

[Laurens]

Let's get this guy in front of a crowd

[Hamilton/Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan/Ensemble]

I am not throwing away my shot

I am not throwing away my shot

Hey yo, I'm just like my country

I'm young, scrappy and hungry

And I'm not throwing away my shot

I am not throwing away my shot

I am not throwing away my shot

Hey yo, I'm just like my country

I'm young, scrappy and hungry

And I'm not throwing away my shot

[Laurens (Hamilton/Lafayette/Mulligan)]

Ev'rybody sing:

Whoa, whoa, whoa (Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!)

Hey!

Whoa! (Whoa!)

Wooh!!

Whoa! (Whoa!)

Ay, let 'em hear ya!

(Yea!)

Let's go!

[Laurens (Company)]

(Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!)

I said shout it to the rooftops! (Whoa!)

Said, to the rooftops! (Whoa!)

Come on!

(Yea!)

Come on, let's go!

[Laurens]

Rise up!

When you're living on your knees, you rise up

Tell your brother that he's gotta rise up

Tell your sister that she's gotta rise up

[Laurens and Ensemble (Company)]

When are these colonies gonna rise up?

When are these colonies gonna rise up? (Whoa!)

When are these colonies gonna rise up? (Whoa!)

When are these colonies gonna rise up? (Whoa!)

Rise up!

[Hamilton]

I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory

Now I was standing and imitating all of Dad's moves.When's it gonna get me?

In my sleep? Seven feet ahead of me?

If I see it comin', do I run or do I let it be?

Is it like a beat without a melody?

See, I never thought I'd live past twenty

Where I come from some get half as many

Ask anybody why we livin' fast and we laugh, reach for a flask

We have to make this moment last, that's plenty

Scratch that

This is not a moment, it's the movement

Where all the hungriest brothers with

Something to prove went.

Foes oppose us, we take an honest stand

We roll like Moses, claimin' our promised land

And? If we win our independence?

Is that a guarantee of freedom for our descendants?

Or will the blood we shed begin an endless

Cycle of vengeance and death with no defendants?

I know the action in the street is excitin'

But Jesus, between all the bleedin' 'n fightin'

I've been readin' 'n writin'

We need to handle our financial situation

Are we a nation of states? What's the state of our nation?

I'm past patiently waitin'. I'm passionately

Smashin' every expectation

Every action's an act of creation!

I'm laughin' in the face of casualties and sorrow

For the first time, I'm thinkin' past tomorrow

[Hamilton and Company]

And I am not throwing away my shot

I am not throwing away my shot

Hey yo, I'm just like my country

I'm young, scrappy and hungry

And I'm not throwing away my shot

[Hamilton/Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan (Ensemble)]

We're gonna rise up! (Not throwing away my shot) Time to take a shot!

We're gonna rise up! (Not throwing away my shot) Time to take a shot!

We're gonna (Rise up! Rise up!)

It's time to take a shot! (Rise up! Rise up!)

It's time to take a shot! (Rise up!)

It's time to take a shot! (Rise up!)

Take a shot! Shot! Shot!

A-yo it's time to take a shot!

Time to take a shot!

And I am not throwing away my

[Company]Not throwing away my shot!

Everyone was clapping, but it wasn't because of the song. It was because of me. I blushed and sat down.

"That's my girl!" Both of my dad's shouted. This made me blush twice as hard.

"That's my sister!" Sabastion shouted from the doorway. Wait...SABASTION. What is my brother doing here?


	8. The Story of Tonight

**A/N: I'm back.**

 **Sorry, I was at Disneyland for the past few days for my brother's birthday.**

All of the cast gathered around my brother. I just sat there staring at my brother. I haven't seen him in so long. What do I even say?

"You have some pretty nice skills. I mean, not as good as mine of course." Sabastion smiled ignoring everyone else.

"Is that so?" I said quoting Dad in 'The Story of Tonight (reprise)'

"Oh, the puns." Daddy said rolling his eyes and walking to the kitchen to get more snacks

"You guys should have a competition!" Peggy shouted enthusiastically. "Who ever can go the longest without singing or quoting any of these songs win."

Sabastion and I both have to think this over. We would both be really bad at this considering the fact that we are the only 2 people in this room who know the words and don't get to sing them every night.

"Deal" Sabastion stated. Well as long as he loses before we get to Satisfied I should be okay.

"Deal" I nodded while Sabastion and I shook hands.

[Hamilton]

I may not live to see our glory!

"Very positive." Jefferson sighed[Lafayette/Mulligan/Laurens]

I may not live to see our glory!

This is Sabastions favorite song. He's really struggling.[Hamilton]

But I will gladly join the fight!

[Lafayette/Mulligan/Laurens]

But I will gladly join the fight!

[Hamilton]

And when our children tell our story…

"Goo" Philip cryed as his mother squeezed him tightly.[Lafayette/Mulligan/Laurens]

And when our children tell our story…

[Hamilton]

They'll tell the story of tonight

"You okay, Jon jr.?" Oak asks Sabastion who is now holding his breath as not to sing.[Mulligan]

Let's have another round tonight

[Lafayette]

Let's have another round tonight

[Hamilton]

Let's have another round tonight

[Laurens]

Raise a glass to freedom

Something they can never take away

"Hmm" Dav sighedNo matter what they tell you

Raise a glass to the four of us[Laurens/Mulligan]

Tomorrow there'll be more of us

[Mulligan/Lafayette/Laurens]

Telling the story of tonight

[Hamilton]

They'll tell the story of tonight

[Laurens/Mulligan/Lafayette]

Raise a glass to freedom

Something they can never take away

[Hamilton]

No matter what they tell you

[Mulligan/Lafayette]

Let's have another round tonight

"Are we allowed to hum?" Sabastion asked in frustration

"No!" Giggled Peggy. Even Angelica was smiling at Sabastion's frustration[Laurens]

Raise a glass to the four of us

[Hamilton/Laurens/Mulligan/Lafayette]

Tomorrow there'll be more of us

[Hamilton/Laurens]

Telling the story of tonight

[Mulligan/Lafayette]

Let's have another round tonight

[Hamilton/Laurens/Ensemble (Mulligan/Lafayette/Ensemble)]

They'll tell the story of tonight (Raise a glass to freedom)

They'll tell the story of tonight (Raise a glass to freedom)

They'll tell the story of tonight (They'll tell the story of)

[Full Ensemble]Tonight

Sabastion sighed

"Very repetitive" King George said rolling his eyes.


	9. The Schyler Sister

If that's how Sabastion deals with every song this is going to be a piece of cake.[Burr]

There's nothing rich folks love more

Angelica rolled her eyes knowing what was coming.Than going downtown and slummin' it with the poor

They pull up in their carriages and gawk

At the students in the common

Just to watch them talk

Take Philip Schuyler: the man is loaded

Three pillows go flying. Peggy threw one at Burr for being the character that said it. Eliza threw one at Les for saying it. Angelica threw one at Dad for writing it.Uh-oh, but little does he know that

His daughters, Peggy, Angelica, Eliza

Sneak into the city just to watch all the guys at

[Company]

Work, work!

Not singing has become a struggle.[Angelica]

Angelica!

[Company]

Work, work!

[Eliza]

Eliza!

[Peggy]

And Peggy!

"That's me!" Peggy smiled[Company]

Work, work!

The Schuyler sisters!

Ugh, I can't sing.[Angelica]

Angelica!

[Peggy]

Peggy!

[Eliza]

Eliza!

[Company]

Work!

Sabastion snaps along with the on screen Jaz, Renee, and Philipa.[Peggy]

Daddy said to be home by sundown

[Angelica]

Daddy doesn't need to know

"Oh, a rule breaker huh" King George smiled.[Peggy]

Daddy said not to go downtown

[Eliza]

Like I said, you're free to go

[Angelica]

But look around, look around

The revolution's happening in New York

[Eliza/Peggy]

New York

[Company]

Angelica

[Schuyler Sisters and company]

Work!

[Peggy]

It's bad enough daddy wants to go to war

[Eliza]

People shouting in the square

"That was probably you Alex!" Eliza smiled.

[Peggy]

It's bad enough there'll be violence on our shore

[Angelica]

New ideas in the air

[Angelica and Male Ensemble]

Look around, look around

[Eliza]

Angelica, remind me what we're looking for…

[All men]

She's lookin' for me!

"Yeah right" Both Renee and Angelica sighed.

[Angelica (Company)]

Eliza, I'm lookin' for a mind at work (Work, work!)

I'm lookin' for a mind at work! (Work, work!)

I'm lookin' for a mind at work! (Work, work!)

Whooaaaaa!

[Eliza/Angelica/Peggy]

Whooaaaaa!

Work!

[Burr]

Wooh! There's nothin' like summer in the city

Someone in a rush next to someone lookin' pretty

Excuse me, miss, I know it's not funny

But your perfume smells like your daddy's got money

"Ha!" Angelica laughed. Burr blushed.

Why you slummin' in the city in your fancy heels

You searching for an urchin who can give you ideals?

[Angelica]

Burr, you disgust me

[Burr]

Ah, so you've discussed me

I'm a trust fund, baby, you can trust me!

Madison suddenly had a laughing/coughing fit.[Angelica]

I've been reading Common Sense by Thomas Paine

So men say that I'm intense or I'm insane

You want a revolution? I want a revelation

So listen to my declaration:

[Eliza/Angelica/Peggy]

"We hold these truths to be self-evident

That all men are created equal"

[Angelica]

And when I meet Thomas Jefferson

[Company]

Unh!

Jaz, Renee and Eliza started dancing with the screen. This made it 100 times harder not to sing.[Angelica]

I'mma compel him to include women in the sequel!

[Women]

Work!

[Eliza]

Look around, look around at how

Lucky we are to be alive right now!

[Eliza/Peggy]

Look around, look around at how

Lucky we are to be alive right now!

[Eliza/Angelica/Peggy]

History is happening in Manhattan and we just happen to be

In the greatest city in the world!

[Schuyler Sisters and Company]

In the greatest city in the world!

"New York is not that great." Madison sighed.[Angelica (Eliza/Peggy) {men}]

'Cause I've been reading Common Sense by Thomas Paine (Look around, look around) {Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!}

So men say that I'm intense or I'm insane (The revolution's happening in) {Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!}

[Angelica (Eliza/Peggy) {women}]

You want a revolution? I want a revelation (New York! In New York!) {Look around, look around the revolution's happening}

So listen to my declaration:

[Angelica/Eliza/Peggy (Women Ensemble)]

We hold these truths to be self evident that all men are created equal (Look around, look around)

Whoo! (At how lucky we are to be alive right now)

[Full Company]

Look around, look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now!

History is happening in Manhattan and we just happen to be

[All women]

In the greatest city in the world

[All men]

In the greatest city

[Company]

In the greatest city in the world!

"It really isn't that great." Washington sighed.[Company]

Work, work!

[Angelica]

Angelica!

[Company]

Work, work!

[Eliza]

Eliza!

[Peggy]

And Peggy!

[Company]

Work, work!

[Angelica/Eliza/Peggy]

The Schuyler sisters!

[Company]

Work, work!

[Angelica/Eliza/Peggy (Company)]

We're looking for a mind at work! (Work, work!)

Hey! (Work, work!)

Hey! (Work, work!)

[Eliza/Peggy {Angelica} (Company)]

Hey! (Work, work!)

{Whoa!} (Work, work!) (Work, work!)

In the greatest city (Work, work!)

{In the greatest} City in the world {City in the world}

[Company]

In the greatest city in the world!

I was so glad I didn't break.


	10. Farmer Refuted

As the music for the next song begins I almost cry. I forgot this song. Sabastion is grinning from ear to ear. He knows that I love these types of songs.

[Seabury]

Hear ye, hear ye! My name is Samuel Seabury

And I present "Free Thoughts on the Proceedings of the Continental Congress!"

"Sammy!" The king smiles.Heed not the rabble who scream revolution

They have not your interest at heart

[Mulligan]

Oh my God. Tear this dude apart

[Seabury]

Chaos and bloodshed are not a solution

Don't let them lead you astray

This Congress does not speak for me

[Burr]

Let him be

[Seabury]

They're playing a dangerous game

I pray the king shows you his mercy

For shame, for shame…

[Hamilton (Seabury)]

Yo!

"Is that how people introduce themselves?" Mariah asks surprising everyone with the sound of her voice.He'd have you all unravel at the (Heed not the rabble)

I squirm. Sabastion laughs.Sound of screams but the (Who scream)

Revolution is comin' (Revolution, they)

The have-nots are gonna (Have not your)

Win this (Interest)

It's hard to listen to you with a straight face (At heart)

Chaos and bloodshed already haunt us (Chaos and bloodshed are not a)

Honestly, you shouldn't even talk (Solution)

Sabastion hates this song so I am the only one struggling.And what about Boston? Look at the cost, n' all that we've lost n' you talk (Don't let them lead you astray)

About Congress?! (This Congress does not speak for me)

My dog speaks more eloquently than thee!

Ugh(They're playing a dangerous game)

But strangely, your mange is the same

(I pray the king shows you his mercy)

Is he in Jersey?

(For shame)

For the revolution!

(For shame!)

[Company]

For the revolution!

Must. Not. Sing.[Seabury]

Heed

[Hamilton]

If you repeat yourself again I'm gonna

[Seabury/Hamilton]

Scream

[Hamilton]

Honestly, look at me, please don't read!

[Seabury]

Not your interests

[Hamilton]

Don't modulate the key then not debate with me!

Why should a tiny island across the sea regulate the price of tea?

[Burr]

Alexander, please!

[Hamilton]

Burr, I'd rather be divisive than indecisive, drop the niceties

I sighed. Sabastion frowned.[Ensemble]

Silence! A message from the King!

A message from the King!

[Full Company]

A message from the King!

"FINALLY!!!!!" Both Daddy and the king yell.


	11. You'll Be Back

I hate this song. Sabastion loves it. I smile as on screen (and off screen) Daddy sing.

[King George]

You say

The price of my love's not a price that you're willing to pay

You cry

In your tea which you hurl in the sea when you see me go by

"Oh yeah, the Boston Tea Party, I remember that." Laf laughed.Why so sad?

Remember we made an arrangement when you went away

Now you're making me mad

Remember, despite our estrangement, I'm your man

You'll be back, soon you'll see

Sabastion squirmed while I smiled. What goes around comes around.You'll remember you belong to me

You'll be back, time will tell

You'll remember that I served you well

Oceans rise, empires fall

We have seen each other through it all

And when push comes to shove

I will send a fully armed battalion to remind you of my love!

Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da

Da da dat dat da ya da!

Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da

Da da dat dat da…

Sabastion holds his breath this time.You say our love is draining and you can't go on

You'll be the one complaining when I am gone...

And no, don't change the subject

'Cause you're my favorite subject

My sweet, submissive subject

My loyal, royal subject

Forever and ever and ever and ever and ever…

"HAHAHA!" King George laughs at the lyrics. Washington is fuming. I nod for Alexander to calm him down. He gets the hint.You'll be back like before

I will fight the fight and win the war

For your love, for your praise

And I'll love you till my dying days

When you're gone, I'll go mad

So don't throw away this thing we had

'Cause when push comes to shove

I will kill your friends and family to remind you of my love

Uncle Lac is nodding along to his music.Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da

Da da dat dat da ya da!

Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da

Da da dat—

Everybody!

[Full Ensemble]

Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da

Da da dat dat da ya da!

Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da da da da

Dat dat da ya da!

Sabastion did it! HOW!?


	12. Right Hand Man

"Noooooooo!" Dad and I shouted. It is very clear that my dads play favorites. I'm Dad's and Sabastion is Daddy's. Both Sabastion and Daddy giggle.

[Company]

British Admiral Howe's got troops on the water

Thirty-two thousand troops in New York harbor

Burr, Laurens, Laf, Herc, Hamilton, and Washington flinched at the reminder.[Ensemble 1 (Ensemble 2)]

Thirty-two thousand troops in New York harbor

(Thirty-two thousand troops in New York harbor)

When they surround our troops!

(They surround our troops!)

When they surround our troops!

[Hamilton]

As a kid in the Caribbean I wished for a war

"You must be crazy." King George rolled his eyes.I knew that I was poor

I knew it was the only way to

[Hamilton/Burr/Mulligan/Laurens/Lafayette]

Rise up!

I have to rise up against my brother. I will not sing. I will just stuff my face with food then I can't sing.[Hamilton]

If they tell my story

I am either gonna die on the battlefield in glory or

[Hamilton/Burr/Mulligan/Laurens/Lafayette]

Rise up!

[Hamilton]

I will fight for this land

But there's only one man

Who can give us a command so we can—

[Hamilton/Burr/Mulligan/Laurens/Lafayette]

Rise up!

[Hamilton]

Understand? It's the only way to

[Hamilton/Burr/Mulligan/Laurens/Lafayette]

Rise up! Rise up!

[Hamilton]

Here he comes!

[Ensemble]

Here comes the General!

"Oh, this is very unnecessary." Said Washington hidding his face in his hands.[Burr]

Ladies and gentlemen!

[Ensemble]

Here comes the General!

[Burr]

The moment you've been waiting for!

[Ensemble]

Here comes the General!

[Burr]

The pride of Mount Vernon!

"We get it! I'm awesome." Washington yelled.[Ensemble]

Here comes the General!

[Burr]

George Washington!

[Washington (Ensemble)]

We are outgunned (What?)

Outmanned (What?)

Outnumbered

Outplanned (Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!)

We gotta make an all out stand

Ayo, I'm gonna need a right-hand man (Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!)

[Washington]

Check it

Can I be real a second?

For just a millisecond?

Let down my guard and tell the people how I feel a second?

Now I'm the model of a modern major general

The venerated Virginian veteran whose men are all

Lining up, to put me up on a pedestal

Writin' letters to relatives

Embellishin' my elegance and eloquence

But the elephant is in the room

The truth is in ya face when ya hear the British cannons go…

[Ensemble]

Boom!

[Washington]

Any hope of success is fleeting

How can I keep leading when the people I'm

Leading keep retreating?

We put a stop to the bleeding as the British take Brooklyn

Knight takes rook, but look

I am almost out of popcorn. I reach for another bowl, but Sabastion steals it from me, smiling.[Washington (Ensemble)]

We are outgunned (What?)

Outmanned (What?)

Outnumbered

Outplanned (Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!)

We gotta make an all out stand

Ayo, I'm gonna need a right-hand man (Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!)

Incoming!

[Hamilton]

They're battering down the Battery check the damages

[Mulligan]

Rah!

[Hamilton]

We gotta stop 'em and rob 'em of their advantages

[Mulligan]

Rah!

[Hamilton]

Let's take a stand with the stamina God has granted us

Hamilton won't abandon ship

Yo, let's steal their cannons

[Mulligan (Company)]

Shh-boom! (Boom!)

[Washington]

Goes the cannon, watch the blood and the shit spray and…

"Grrr..." I growl. If I can just focus on Sabastion maybe I won't sing.[Company]

Boom!

[Washington]

Goes the cannon, we're abandonin' Kips Bay and…

[Company]

Boom!

[Washington]

There's another ship and…

[Company]

Boom!

[Washington]

We just lost the southern tip and…

[Company]

Boom!

[Washington]

We gotta run to Harlem quick, we can't afford another slip

Guns and horses giddyup

I decide to divvy up

My forces, they're skittish as the British cut the city up

This close to giving up, facing mad scrutiny

I scream in the face of this mass mutiny:

Are these the men with which I am to defend America?

We ride at midnight, Manhattan in the distance

I cannot be everywhere at once, people

I'm in dire need of assistance…

Breath. I don't want to lose to Sabastion.[Burr]

Your excellency, sir!

[Washington]

Who are you?

[Burr]

Aaron Burr, Sir?

Permission to state my case?

[Washington]

As you were

[Burr]

Sir

I was a captain under General Montgomery

Until he caught a bullet in the neck in Quebec

And well, in summary

I think that I could be of some assistance

I admire how you keep firing on the British

From a distance

"Oh, who talks like that to a general?" Asks Jefferson amused.[Washington]

Huh

[Burr]

I have some questions, a couple of suggestions on how to fight instead of fleeing west

[Washington]

Yes?

[Burr]

Well

[Hamilton]

Your excellency, you wanted to see me?

[Washington]

Hamilton, come in, have you met Burr?

[Hamilton]

Yes, sir

[Hamilton and Burr]

We keep meeting

"Mmm!" I squirm.[Burr]

As I was saying, sir, I look forward to seeing your strategy play out

[Washington]

Burr?

[Burr]

Sir?

[Washington]

Close the door on your way out

"Ooo!!!!!" Shout Laf and Herc while Hamilton just laughs.[Hamilton]

Have I done something wrong, sir?

[Washington]

On the contrary

I called you here because our odds are beyond scary

Your reputation precedes you, but I have to laugh

[Hamilton]

Sir?

[Washington]

Hamilton, how come no one can get you on their staff?

[Hamilton]

Sir!

[Washington]

Don't get me wrong, you're a young man of great renown

I know you stole British cannons when we were still downtown

Nathaniel Green and Henry Knox wanted to hire you…

[Hamilton]

To be their Secretary? I don't think so

[Washington]

And why're you upset?

[Hamilton]

I'm not

"Yeah, you were!" Eliza pointed out.[Washington]

It's alright, you want to fight, you've got a hunger

I was just like you when I was younger

Head full of fantasies of dyin' like a martyr?

[Hamilton]

Yes

[Washington]

Dying is easy, young man

Living is harder

Ugg[Hamilton]

Why are you telling me this?

[Washington]

I'm being honest

I'm working with a third of what our Congress has promised

We are a powder keg about to explode

I need someone like you to lighten the load. So?

[Company except Hamilton]

I am not throwin' away my shot!

I am not throwin' away my shot!

Ayo, I'm just like my country

I'm young scrappy and hungry!

[Hamilton]

I am not throwing away my shot!

[Washington]

Son

[Washington and Company]

We are outgunned, outmanned!

[Hamilton]

You need all the help you can get

I have some friends. Laurens, Mulligan

Marquis de Lafayette, okay, what else?

"Three guys is a big help Hamilton." Maria said sarcastically.[Washington and Company]

Outnumbered, outplanned!

[Hamilton]

We'll need some spies on the inside

Some King's men who might let some things slide

"ME!" Herc shouted

"You were a SPY!?" The king asked in shock.[Hamilton (Company) {Eliza/Angelica/Peggy/Women}]

(Boom!) I'll write to Congress and tell 'em we need supplies, you rally the guys {Whoa, whoa, whoa...}

Master the element of surprise

(Boom!) I'll rise above my station, organize your information, 'til we rise to the occasion of our new nation. Sir! {Whoa, whoa, whoa...}

[Ensemble]

Here comes the General!

[Hamilton]

Rise up!

[Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan]

What?

[Ensemble]

Here comes the General!

[Hamilton/Schuyler Sisters/Women]

Rise up!

[Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan]

What?

[Ensemble]

Here comes the General!

[Hamilton/Schuyler Sisters]

Rise up!

[Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan]

What?

[Company]

Here comes the General!

[Hamilton]

What?

[Washington]

And his right hand man!

[Company]

Boom!

By now everyone was singing except Sabastion, Daddy, Dad, and I. Dad and I both sighed while Daddy and Sabastion frowned.


	13. Winters Ball

**A/N:**

 **I think this makes up for the days I missed. :)**

This ones short. Nobody should struggle.

[Burr]

How does the bastard, orphan, son of a whore

"The same line Burr!" Alexander rolled his eyes.

Go on and on

Grow into more of a phenomenon?

Watch this obnoxious, arrogant, loudmouth bother

"Thanks Burr. Your so kind." Hamilton huffs.

Be seated at the right hand of the father

Washington hires Hamilton right on sight

But Hamilton still wants to fight, not write

Now Hamilton's skill with a quill is undeniable

But what do we have in common?

"Nothing!" Shouts Mariah

She's really warming up to us.

We're reliable with the

[All men]

Ladies!

[Burr]

There are so many to deflower!

"Burr!" Shout all the women in the room except for me.

[All men]

Ladies!

[Burr]

Looks! Proximity to power

"Never." Smiled the king. Peggy had to hold back Angelica from attacking him.

[All men]

Ladies!

[Burr]

They delighted and distracted him

Martha Washington named her feral tomcat after him!

[Hamilton]

That's true!

"No it isn't!" Washington yelled at the mention of the rumor.

[Full Company]

1780

[Burr]

A winter's ball

And the Schuyler sisters are the envy of all

Yo, if you can marry a sister, you're rich, son

"Ha!" Angelica said giving Burr the stink eye.

[Hamilton]

Is it a question of if, Burr, or which one?

Angelica gasp when she heard Alexander.

[Hamilton/Burr/Laurens]

Hey

Hey

Hey hey


	14. Helpless

Not to keen to this song, but Sabastion is.

[Hamilton/Burr/Laurens/All women (except Eliza)]

Hey hey hey hey

[Eliza (all women)]

Oh, I do I do I do I (Hey hey hey hey)

Dooo! Hey! (Hey hey hey hey)

Oh, I do I do I do I (Hey hey hey hey)

Dooo! Boy you got me (Hey hey hey)

[Eliza and women]

Helpless!

Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit

"Aww" Peggy sighed. "They make a cute couple. Right Angelica?" All of the cast members looked up to see Angelica's face.

"Mhm" Angelica frowned.

I'm helpless!

Down for the count, and I'm drownin' in 'em

[Eliza]

I have never been the type to try and grab the spotlight

Sabastion was just staring at the wall not even listening to the song. This is alot harder than I thought.

We were at a revel with some rebels on a hot night

Laughin' at my sister as she's dazzling the room

Then you walked in and my heart went "Boom!"

Tryin' to catch your eye from the side of the ballroom

Everybody's dancin' and the band's top volume

[Eliza and women]

Grind to the rhythm as we wine and dine

[Eliza (all women)]

Grab my sister and whisper, "Yo, this one's mine." (Ooh)

My sister made her way across the room to you (Ooh)

And I got nervous, thinking, "What's she gonna do?" (Ooh)

She grabs you by the arm, I'm thinkin' "I'm through" (Ooh)

Then you look back at me, and suddenly I'm...

Helpless!

Oh, look at those eyes (Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit)

Oh! Yeah, I'm helpless, I know

(Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em)

(I'm helpless!)

I'm so into you, I am so into you

(Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit)

(I'm helpless!)

I know I'm down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em

[Hamilton]

Where are you taking me?

[Angelica]

I'm about to change your life

[Hamilton]

Then by all means, lead the way

[Eliza]

Elizabeth Schuyler

It's a pleasure to meet you

[Hamilton]

Schuyler?

[Angelica]

My sister

[Eliza]

Thank you for all your service

[Hamilton]

If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it

Alexander blushed.

[Angelica]

I'll leave you to it

[Eliza and women]

One week later

[Eliza]

I'm writin' a letter nightly

Now my life gets better, every letter that you write me

Laughin' at my sister, 'cause she wants to form a harem

[Angelica]

I'm just sayin', if you really loved me, you would share him

Angelica blushed

[Eliza (all women)]

Ha!

Two weeks later in the living room stressin' (stressin')

My father's stone-faced while you're asking for his blessin' (blessin')

I'm dying inside, as you wine and dine

And I'm tryin' not to cry 'cause there's nothing that your mind can't do (Ooh)

My father makes his way across the room to you (Ooh)

I panic for a second, thinking, "We're through." (Ooh)

But then he shakes your hand and says, "Be true." (Ooh)

And you turn back to me smiling, and I'm...

(Hey!)

Helpless!

(Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit)

I'm helpless, hoo

(Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em I'm helpless!)

Yes mommy, that boy is mine

(Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit)

(I'm helpless!)

Helpless!

Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em

[Hamilton]

Eliza, I don't have a dollar to my name

An acre of land, a troop to command, a dollop of fame

Oh no, I forgot about this part. I see Sabastion smile. He remembered.

All I have's my honor, a tolerance for pain

A couple of college credits and my top-notch brain

Insane, your family brings out a different side of me

Peggy confides in me, Angelica tried to take a bite of me

No stress, my love for you is never in doubt

We'll get a little place in Harlem and we'll figure it out

Breath

I've been livin' without a family since I was a child

My father left, my mother died, I grew up buckwild

But I'll never forget my mother's face, that was real

And long as I'm alive, Eliza, swear to God

You'll never feel so…

"And long as I'm alive, Eliza, swear to God You'll never feel so..." I grunted along with on screen Dad. Real Dad face palmed while everyone else gasped.

"YES!" Daddy and Sabastion shouted"We won! We won! We won! We won!"

"The world turned upside down!" Dad and I sang along.

[Hamilton (Eliza) {all women}]

{Helpless!} (I do I do I do I do!) Eliza...

{Helpless!} (I do I do I do I do!) I've never felt so

{Helpless!} (Hey, yeah, yeah!)

{Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em}

(Down for the count and I'm)

My life is gon' be fine 'cause Eliza's in it {Helpless!}

(I look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit)

{Helpless!}

(I'm) {Helpless!}

{Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em}

*wedding march plays]

[All women]

In New York you can be a new man

In New York you can be a new man

In New York you can be a new man

[Eliza]

Helpless

"I knew if I didn't get you then I would get you in Satisfied" Sabastion bra


	15. Satisfied

Still dispointed in my self I frowned as I sat on Dad's lap. He started playing with my hair. He loves my hair. He has no idea how to comb it, but he loves it. Dav has to do my hair. Then he gets angry when Oak puts a beanie over it. Then the fight like brothers. I sigh at the thought.

As the music for the next song began Dad stared at Angelica.

[Laurens]

Alright, alright. That's what I'm talkin' about!

Now everyone give it up for the maid of honor

Angelica Schuyler!

"Why wasn't I maid of honor?" Peggy whined to Eliza.

[Angelica (all men) {all women}]

A toast to the groom!

(To the groom!)

(To the groom!)

{(To the groom!)}

To the bride!

{To the bride!}

(To the bride!)

{To the bride!}

From your sister

(Angelica!)

(Angelica!)

{(Angelica!)}

Who is always by your side

(By your side)

{By your side}

To your union

{(To the union!)}

{(To the revolution!)}

Herc chuckled.

And the hope that you provide

(You provide!)

{(You provide!)}

May you always…

{(Always)}

Be satisfied

{(Rewind)}

[Recorded Samples]

Rewind, rewind

Helpless, sky's, sky's

Drownin' in 'em

Drownin', rewind

I remember that night, I just might (rewind)

I remember that night, I just might (rewind)

I remember that night, I remember that

[Angelica]

I remember that night, I just might

Regret that night for the rest of my days

"It wasn't that bad." Eliza rolled her eyes.

I remember those soldier boys

Tripping over themselves to win our praise

"Burr, that was you." Peggy laughed.

I remember that dreamlike candlelight

Like a dream that you can't quite place

But Alexander, I'll never forget the first time I saw your face

I have never been the same

Intelligent eyes in a hunger-pang frame

And when you said "Hi," I forgot my dang name

Set my heart aflame, ev'ry part aflame

[Full Company]

This is not a game…

Angelica blushed, Eliza looked at the ground frowning, and Peggy just seemed confused.

[Hamilton]

You strike me as a woman who has never been satisfied

[Angelica]

I'm sure I don't know what you mean

You forget yourself

[Hamilton]

You're like me

I'm never satisfied

[Angelica]

Is that right?

[Hamilton]

I've never been satisfied

[Angelica]

My name is Angelica Schuyler

[Hamilton]

Alexander Hamilton

[Angelica]

Where's your fam'ly from?

[Hamilton]

Unimportant

There's a million things I haven't done but

Just you wait, just you wait…

"Maybe you were the perfect couple." Mariah suggested.

[Angelica]

So so so... so this is what it feels like to match wits

With someone at your level! What the hell is the catch?

It's the feeling of freedom, of seein' the light

It's Ben Franklin with a key and a kite! You see it, right?

The conversation lasted two minutes, maybe three minutes

Ev'rything we said in total agreement, it's

A dream and it's a bit of a dance

A bit of a posture, it's a bit of a stance

He's a bit of a flirt, but I'mma give it a chance

I asked about his fam'ly, did you see his answer?

His hands started fidgeting, he looked askance?

He's penniless, he's flying by the seat of his pants

Handsome, boy, does he know it!

Peach fuzz, and he can't even grow it!

"Ladies man!" Yelled Laf to fill the akward silence.

I wanna take him far away from this place

Then I turn and see my sister's face and she is…

[Eliza]

Helpless…

"It was me." Realized Eliza.

[Angelica]

And I know she is…

[Eliza]

Helpless…

[Angelica]

And her eyes are just…

[Eliza]

Helpless…

[Angelica]

And I realize

[Angelica and Company]

Three fundamental truths at the exact same time…

[Hamilton]

Where are you taking me?

[Angelica]

I'm about to change your life

[Hamilton]

Then by all means, lead the way

[Company (except Angelica)]

Number one!

[Angelica]

I'm a girl in a world in which

My only job is to marry rich

My father has no sons so I'm the one

Who has to social climb for one

So I'm the oldest and the wittiest and the gossip in

New York City is insidious

"Wittiest?!" Shouted Peggy.

And Alexander is penniless

"Hey!" Alexander spoke.

Ha! That doesn't mean I want him any less

[Eliza]

Elizabeth Schuyler. It's a pleasure to meet you

[Hamilton]

Schuyler?

[Angelica]

My sister

[Company]

Number two!

[Angelica]

He's after me 'cause I'm a Schuyler sister

That elevates his status, I'd

Have to be naïve to set that aside

Maybe that is why I introduce him to Eliza

Now that's his bride

Nice going, Angelica, he was right

You will never be satisfied

[Eliza]

Thank you for all your service

[Hamilton]

If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it

[Angelica]

I'll leave you to it

[Company]

Number three!

[Angelica]

I know my sister like I know my own mind

You will never find anyone as trusting or as kind

If I tell her that I love him she'd be silently resigned

He'd be mine

She would say, "I'm fine."

[Angelica and Company]

She'd be lying

"I'm so sorry!" Eliza cryed. "I didn't know."

[Angelica]

But when I fantasize at night

It's Alexander's eyes

As I romanticize what might

Have been if I hadn't sized

Him up so quickly

At least my dear Eliza's his wife;

At least I keep his eyes in my life…

[Angelica (all men) {all women}]

To the groom!

(To the groom!)

(To the groom!)

{(To the groom!)}

To the bride!

{To the bride!}

(To the bride!)

{To the bride!}

From your sister

(Angelica!)

(Angelica!)

{(Angelica!)}

Who is always by your side

(By your side)

{By your side}

To your union

{(To the union!)}

{(To the revolution!)}

And the hope that you provide

(You provide!)

{(You provide!)}

May you always…

{(Always)}

Be satisfied

(Be satisfied)

{Be satisfied}

(Be satisfied)

And I know

{(Be satisfied)}

(Be satisfied)

(Be satisfied)

(Be satisfied)

She'll be happy as

(Be satisfied)

(Be satisfied)

His bride

{(Be satisfied)}

And I know

(Be satisfied)

(Be satisfied)

(Be satisfied)

{Be satisfied}

He will never be satisfied

I will never be satisfied

Angelica broke down not being able to hold her strong girl act. Everyone who knew her was inshock at her tears. Even the king was suprised.

"Wow" Alexander whispered in shock


	16. The Story of Tonight (reprise)

**A/N: Yeah, writer's block is fun.**

After Uncle Lac had calmed everyone down we could begin the next song.

[Laurens]

I may not live to see our glory!

"We already heard this song!" Laf shouted

"It's different this time" Dav told Laf.

[Mulligan/Lafayette]

I may not live to see our glory!

[Laurens]

But I've seen wonders great and small

[Mulligan/Lafayette]

I've seen wonders great and small

[Laurens]

'Cause if the tomcat can get married

[Mulligan/Lafayette]

If Alexander can get married

"Really?" Alexander laughed

[Laurens]

There's hope for our ass, after all!

"Ha!" Herc and Laf laughed.

[Lafayette]

Raise a glass to freedom

[Laurens/Mulligan]

Hey!

Something you will never see again!

[Mulligan]

No matter what she tells you

"Hercules Mulligan!" Angelica shouted having recovered.

"That's my name" Herc smiled.

[Lafayette]

Let's have another round tonight!

[Laurens]

Raise a glass to the four of us!

[Lafayette/Hamilton]

Ho!

[Mulligan]

To the newly not poor of us!

Eliza gasped.

[Laurens/Lafayette/Hamilton]

Woo!

"Really?" Angelica asked.

[Lafayette]

We'll tell the story of tonight

[Laurens]

Let's have another round

[Hamilton]

Well, if it isn't Aaron Burr

[Burr]

Sir!

[Hamilton]

I didn't think that you would make it

[Burr]

To be sure

[Mulligan/Lafayette]

Burr!

[Burr]

I came to say congratulations

[Mulligan]

Spit a verse, Burr!

[Burr]

I see the whole gang is here

[Lafayette]

You are the worst, Burr!

"True!" Laf laughed

[Hamilton]

Ignore them

Congrats to you, Lieutenant Colonel

I wish I had your command instead of manning George's journal

"What's wrong with manning my journal?" Washington asked seemingly hurt.

[Burr]

No, you don't

[Hamilton]

Yes, I do

[Burr]

Now, be sensible

From what I hear, you've made yourself indispensable

[Laurens]

Well, well, I heard

You've got a special someone on the side, Burr

"Was I that drunk?" Laurens asked.

"YES!" The whole room shouted.

[Hamilton]

Is that so?

[Laurens]

What are you tryin' to hide, Burr?

[Burr]

I should go

[Hamilton]

No, these guys should go

[Lafayette]

What?

[Laurens]

No!

[Hamilton]

Leave us alone

[Mulligan]

Man…

[Hamilton]

It's alright, Burr

I wish you'd brought this girl with you tonight, Burr

"That was a lie." Alexander whispered.

[Burr]

You're very kind, but I'm afraid it's unlawful, sir

Burr looked like he was about to cry. I almost forgot his wife Theodosia died having his daughter Theodosia.

[Hamilton]

What do you mean?

[Burr]

She's married

[Hamilton]

I see

[Burr]

She's married to a British officer

[Hamilton]

Oh shit…

[Burr]

Congrats again, Alexander

Smile more

I'll see you on the other side of the war

[Hamilton]

I will never understand you

If you love this woman, go get her!

What are you waiting for?

Burr smiled.

[Burr]

I'll see you on the other side of the war

[Hamilton]

I'll see you on the other side of the war


	17. Wait for it

Burr seemes really sad now. This song probably won't help much.

[Burr]

Theodosia writes me a letter every day

I'm keeping the bed warm while her husband is away

He's on the British side in Georgia

He's trying to keep the colonies in line

But he can keep all of Georgia

Theodosia, she's mine

"How sweet." Eliza smiled

Love doesn't discriminate

Between the sinners

And the saints

It takes and it takes and it takes

And we keep loving anyway

We laugh and we cry

And we break

And we make our mistakes

And if there's a reason I'm by her side

When so many have tried

Then I'm willing to wait for it

I'm willing to wait for it

"Aww" Peggy coed.

[Burr]

My grandfather was a fire and brimstone preacher

([Men]Preacher, preacher, preacher)

But there are things that the

Homilies and hymns won't teach ya

"Preach" Herc shouted.

([Men]Teach ya, teach ya, teach ya)

My mother was a genius

([Women]Genius)

My father commanded respect

([Men]Respect, respect)

When they died they left no instructions

Just a legacy to protect

[Burr/Ensemble]

Death doesn't discriminate

"Wow, big shift from love to death." Jefferson snorted.

Between the sinners and the saints

It takes and it takes and it takes

And we keep living anyway

We rise and we fall

And we break

And we make our mistakes

And if there's a reason I'm still alive

When everyone who loves me has died

I'm willing to wait for it (wait for it)

I'm willing to wait for it

Wait for it

[Ensemble]

Wait for it

Wait for it

Wait for it

[Burr]

I am the one thing in life I can control

[Ensemble]

Wait for it

Wait for it

Wait for it

Wait for it

[Burr]

I am inimitable

I am an original

[Ensemble]

Wait for it

Wait for it

Wait for it

Wait for it

[Burr]

I'm not falling behind or running late

[Ensemble]

Wait for it

Wait for it

Wait for it

Wait for it

[Burr]

I'm not standing still

I am lying in wait

[Ensemble]

Wait

Wait

Wait

[Burr]

Hamilton faces an endless uphill climb

"That's what life is." Hamilton remarked.

[Ensemble]

Climb

Climb

Climb

[Burr]

He has something to prove

He has nothing to lose

"I have stuff to lose."

[Ensemble]

Lose

Lose

Lose

Lose

[Burr]

Hamilton's pace is relentless

He wastes no time

"Sorry I don't like waiting."

[Ensemble]

Time

Time

Time

[Burr]

What is it like in his shoes?

"You really want to know?"

Hamilton doesn't hesitate

He exhibits no restraint

He takes and he takes and he takes

And he keeps winning anyway

He changes the game

He plays and he raises the stakes

And if there's a reason

He seems to thrive when so few survive, then Goddamnit

[Burr and Company]

I'm willing to wait for it (wait for it, wait for...)

I'm willing to wait for it...

Life doesn't discriminate

"Again with the jump. Love to death to life." Jefferson said showing no emotions.

Between the sinners and the saints

It takes and it takes and it takes

And we keep living anyway

We rise and we fall and we break

And we make our mistakes

And if there's a reason I'm still alive

When so many have died

Then I'm willin' to

[Burr]

Wait for it...

[Women]

Wait for it...

[Men]

Wait for it...

[Burr]

Wait for it...

[Women]

Wait for it...

[Men]

Wait for it...

[Women]

Wait for it...

[Men]

Wait for it...

[Women]

Wait for it...

[Men]

Wait for it...

[Women]

Wait for it...

[Men]

Wait...


End file.
